The present disclosure relates to utility vehicles and in particular to a side by side vehicle having a driver and passenger side restraint.
Many types of utility vehicles are configured with side by side seats for recreational or utility use. Such examples include our U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,613,335; 8,973,693 and 8,302,711, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference. The placement of any occupant restraints for such vehicles is governed by ANSI/ROHVA 1-2014, particularly Section 11. This section indicates that a point P should be provided for the foot, where a restraint is provided to block a shaded area defined forward of, and below a point P; where point P is no further than 229 mm (9 in.) forward of the seat base, and no less than 109 mm (4 in.) above the floor.
This section also indicates that a point R should be provided for the shoulder/hip, and that point R should be encompassed when viewed from the side of the vehicle. The measurements for the point R are taken with respect to the base of the seat back. The base of the seatback lies on the surface of the seat base along the centerline of the seating position and is measured without an occupant weight on the seat. Point R is located 432 mm (17 inches) along the seat back above the base of the seat back. Point R is also 152 mm (6 inches) forward of and perpendicular to the seatback surface.